bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenpachi Shūjo
| birthplace = | birthday = April 1 | age = | gender = Female | height = 213 cm (7'0") | weight = 52 kg (115 lbs) | measurements = | affiliation = Herself | previous affiliation = | profession = Shinigami | previous profession = Captain of 11th Division Lieutenant of the 11th Division | division = | previous division = 11th Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , | relatives = | education = | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown | roleplay debut = N/A | series debut = N/A | english = | japanese = }} Kenpachi Shūjo (醜女 剣八, Shūjo Kenpachi) was the second captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. Her lieutenant at that time is unknown. Appearance Kenpachi Shūjo is a woman who towers above most she encounters, standing taller than even the famed Kenpachi Zaraki. She has long, flowing, snow-white hair that reaches all the way to the ground, two horn-like protrusions coming out of both sides of her head, and unsettling white eyes, with black sclera. Noticeably, her eyebrows are cut in the fashion that would suggest she was once part of royalty or a noble clan. As a captain of the 11th Division, she wore the standard Shinigami shihakushō with a captain's haori draped over the top of it. Currently she wears a similar white haori adorned with magatama designs around both sleeves, as well as down the hem of the haori itself. Personality Kenpachi Shūjo is a deranged woman, full of bloodlust, who lives for nothing more than the thrill of killing. Having grown up in the war torn era prior to the Gotei 13's formation, Shūjo was exposed to gruesome deaths early on in her life, turning her into a spiteful, bitter, and vengeful individual. Upon being discovered by Yachiru Unohana, Shūjo was a well known murderer in the Rukongai, even despite her young age. Upon becoming captain herself, Shūjo's personality only continued its descent into darkness. She is cold, callous, yet quiet and reserved. As a captain, she was not above ordering genocide of innocent Rukongai civilians if it suited the objectives of her division. This trait later earned her the moniker "The Onryō" (怨霊, Vengeful Ghost). True to her nickname, her sense of vengeance is legendary, as she never lets go of a grudge until she has killed the source of it. Shūjo was notorious for her lack of discretion on the battlefield, even being willing to kill her own men if they got in the way of an enemy she wished to destroy. Like most who bore the title Kenpachi, both the one immediately proceeding her, and the eleven that followed her, Shūjo possesses an innate lust for battle and will completely subvert diplomacy at the chance of a good fight. In battle, she has a severe god complex, believing herself superior to her opponents in every way. She is not above berating them for what she sees as their shortcomings and weakness. History Shortly after becoming the first captain of the 11th Division, Shūjo was discovered by Yachiru Unohana and brought into the 11th Division as one of her subordinates. Already possessing an innate bloodlust and lust for battle, Shūjo quickly rose trough the ranks of the division, until she became Unohana's lieutenant. How she came to succeed her captain and gain her title is unknown. Though the reasons are not yet known, Shūjo became the first captain to be stripped of her position and thrown into the . Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Trivia Quotes